


like Fireworks

by Dadryna Azadrunz (Violyd)



Series: Memories of the first era [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violyd/pseuds/Dadryna%20Azadrunz
Summary: the summer festivals always sparked joyful celebrations. happy memories and sweet dreams light up like fireworks, but in the end it all fades into smoke and you have to wake up.





	like Fireworks

“Hey Nerlic! Wait up!” called a girl who out of breath paused underneath one of the gardens trees. In his hurry to make it in time for the events had neglected the fact his friend was struggling to keep up with him. He smiled offering a hand. 

“sorry Dadry! I just didn’t want you to miss them! They're really cool! This is the first time you seen them right? The fireworks I mean?” the boy asked leading her up some stairs going slower now. Dadry nodded with a small grin. “yah, this is the first festival I ever been too. It’s been really fun! Does this happen every year?” she asked looking at her friend… the sun was almost completely set now, the two children were sat on a bench with a clear view of the sky, not far from the canals. Stars were just beginning to appear and Dadry wouldn’t have minded for this to be the only light show for the evening. But Nerlic had insisted they come outside to view the sky tonight, despite how sleepy the children should be right now, they were wide awake and waiting for this show Nerlic had spoken of. The lights of the city were ablaze as festivities were carrying on into the dusk and soon to be summer night. The evening carried with it a light breeze that cooled the usually sticky and humid air. For a time the children were quiet but it wasn’t all to long before one got bored. “ how much longer you think?” Dadry yawned wiping at her eyes. “it shouldn’t be much longer! They are just making sure it’s dark enough!” he said kicking his legs a little… a distraction was in order it seemed. “So… what’s it like in your city Dadry? Your going home again tomorrow right?” he asked. the girl shifted slightly. “yah… i have a lot of studying to do. I’ve been learning a lot from Mom and father Dumac… but I really like it here in Mournhold…. I wish we could stay longer. Summer is always fun here.” she said looking down a little. Somehow she already missed the little mer beside her, even though they were still sitting next to each other. 

Magnus slowly sunk below the horizon as the many stars began to blink into the night, along with the glory of the two moons. Dancers spun in circles in the square below the two. And then there was the resounding clap, like thunder. Dadryna bolted up straight staring up into the sky. Startled by the sudden noise, her ears perked and her eyes lit up in curiosity. Nerlic tho was grinning from ear to pointy ear. There was fire in the sky, reminding her of red mountains sudden rumblings or perhaps a short circuiting automaton that fell apart to the despair of it’s creator. But it was vibrant and beautiful, nerlic leaned in a little closer watching intently at another plume of smoke flew into the sky and exploded into more colors, they created shapes in the sky like artificial falling stars soon to return to nirn again. With this the little Dwemer was amazed. 

“Wow….” the girl breathed out and Nerlic gave her a hug. “Ain’t it pretty?” He asked looked back at the sky. The Dwemer nodded “It’s beautiful Ner.” she said back her eyes reflecting more of the fireworks as they flew into the sky. 

“They do it every year! Maybe you can see them launching them next year! Sometimes my house helps with them! Look! They even make the house symbols! There’s a bee!” he laughed pointing it out. Dadry grinned and giggled “Uncle Nerevar must have asked for that one!”.

Dadryna laughed as she saw more pictures light up the sky, one was of a big centurion. She wondered if Father Dumac had a hand in this as well then? The lights continued for some time, she didn’t want the night to end. This summer had been great. She didn’t want to leave yet. “I hope we can hang out like this more Nerlic, you live on Vvardenfell too right? Maybe you can come over to our city sometime or-” 

When the girl turned around the boy had vanished. Suddenly everything was silent, and there was a weight placed upon her shoulders from some unseen force. the lights in sky were gone, the world went black, and the child was startled awake. The dream dissipating into the haze of morning. Tears threatened to overflow her eyes. Yet the memories of her dream were slipping like sand through her fingers. All she could feel was the intense longing for a life that had long since been snatched away. if only she had reached out, maybe she could have held to the image of that soul she missed so dearly, for just a few moments longer.


End file.
